Dragons and Vikings
by dragonridersmaug
Summary: Set after the fight against the Red Death. this is a series of drabbles about the viking teen's misadventures and an introduction to a new viking, who missed all the fun. Read to find out more. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hey, so this is my second fanfic, woah woah, don't judge too soon. This is the beginning of a series of drabbles (i've already said that) that will lead up to the story i've been working on. This is so you can understand my OC before I do the next story so people wont be like "Woah, where the heckie did that person come from?" Actually, my hand kind of slipped and i wrote a whole fanfiction due to HTTYD fever. Yeah I know. I hope you enjoy, please leave reviews. They are always so nice to hear.**

**I do not own the How to train your dragon franchise or characters. (I wish i did) I have only come up with the story idea and several OC's. Please do not use my characters unless you ask me first. thanks.**

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

She saw the island ahead, steadily moving closer. Gone a whole month, Rosethorn was definitely ready to be home. Her father, one of the tribes fishermen, had gone on a trading trip to another island and Rosethorn got to go with him, mostly because she begged him into letting her go. But after he agreed to let her go, his wife and son wanted to go as well, so it was sort of like a family trip. Rosethorn studied the island. Berk looked bright and sunny, which was a bit shocking. It was as if everything had lightened, giving off a more alive energy.

Her thoughts drifted to Hiccup and how he was managing.

Hiccup and her had been friends since they were just little kids. They were a lot alike actually. They both were clever, sarcastic, funny and a bit strange. This also meant that when she was younger the other kids picked on her because she was friends with the so-called "Useless One". But Rosethorn had always been taller and stronger than him, though shyer.

Snotlout was the tormentor back then but Rosethorn quickly turned the tables. When they were 10 or so, Snotlout's teasing escalated. He was calling Hiccup all sorts of names as Rosethorn stood by Hiccups side. Hiccup attempted to walk away but Snotlout pushed him, causing him to fall on his face, giving him a nice cut by his chin. Mid laugh Snotlout was on his back, a furious Rosethorn beating him like no tomorrow. She is the reason Snotlout is missing a tooth. He was crying by the time Stoick managed to pry her off him. The rest was history. The news spread faster than a fire that the weird girl that was Hiccup's friend had beaten up Snotlout. The other kids befriended her soon after, but she never left Hiccups side.

Not only did she miss Hiccup, but also she missed Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and even Snotlout. After his beating of a lifetime he came to apologize to her, but she only agreed to forgive him if he stopped tormenting Hiccup, which obviously did not work. But now it was mostly sly remarks.

She had warmed up quickly with Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Tuffnut was always good for a laugh, mostly at his expense; Ruffnut was absolutely insane, as was Tuffnut, which led to several adventures. Astrid was always nice to talk to. Fishlegs was funny and smart which meant if she wanted to have an intellectual conversation, if Hiccup was not around, they could talk for hours. Rose always thought that Fishlegs and Hiccup would be great friends.

But all thoughts of her friends wiped from her mind as she walked across the deck, ready to get off.

Her eyes trailed up as she saw something race towards the boat. The shape came into view. A dragon, no not a dragon, several dragons.

"Oh Thor…" she muttered before running across to get her axe. What a lovely way to arrive home; get eaten by a dragon before I get off the ship, she thought to herself. The ship had docked and people were running off the ship. Rosethorn turned just in time to see two large green eyes and feel claws wrap around her shoulders.

Her feet lifted of the ground and the only thing she could hear was the wind and her own curses.

"OH THORS HAMMER, THIS IS IT! FILTHY BUCKET OF FISHHEADS!" She screamed, still cursing. Her eyes opened just in time to see the dragons head bend down to her. It was unlike any dragon she had ever seen. Night Fury was all she thought before the dragon gave her a gummy smile. She screamed again desperately trying to get away. "Oh ODIN PLEASE LET MY DEATH BE FAST!"

"Fishlegs, catch!" She heard a voice. The dragon let go of her. She was falling. The ocean was under her and the air whizzed by as she cried out.

She hit something, something hard or maybe something had caught her. She opened her eyes and she saw Fishlegs was the one who caught her. She looked to see he was on a Gronckle himself.

"Hey, Rose!" he said happily. She immediately latched onto him for dear life. Her two braids had come undone and her curly dark brown hair was blowing in the wind. Fishlegs looked at her with concern.

"WHAT IN THORS NAME IS GOING ON?!" She screamed, starting to shake.

"Yeah, for the record, I told Hiccup this was no way to greet you." Fishlegs told her, his Gronckle landed along with the other dragons. The riders all jumped off their dragons with smiles, all of them so happy to see Rosethorn. But those smiles faded as they saw Rosethorn clinging onto Fishlegs as he got off his dragon.

"Rose, we're on the ground now…" Fishlegs said gently, attempting to soothe her. Rosethorn let go of him, the color gone from her face.

"Oh gods…" Hiccup said as he walked over to her completely worried.

"What is going on?" Rosethorn asked shakily, her eyes traveled down and landed on Hiccups legs, or leg and metal contraption. Now Rosethorn was not known for crying but at that moment several tears escaped. Who could blame her, her friend had lost an appendage and she wasn't there for any of it.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"So then Toothless and I killed the giant dragon or Red Death but in doing so his tail" Hiccup motion to Toothless's new red tale "burned and we crashed but he saved me… well most off me." He said finishing his story.

Astrid watched her as she processed this information. They were in Mead Hall with the other teenagers. Ruffnut sat on the other side of Rose. The boys sat across from them, everyone looked extremely worried. Toothless sat examining the new Viking.

"You lost your leg… Hiccup, I'm so sorry." Rosethorn said quietly. "And you're all friends now?" She asked.

Everyone nodded, a small smile crept onto Rosethorns face.

"You know, you're handling this really well, if it were me, I would have probably peed myself." Tuffnut said, Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"You already did that." Ruffnut told him, smirking. He didn't catch on though.

"Are you ok?" Snotlout asked sincerely.

"Well… I leave for a month and I come back and people are riding dragons, Hiccups loosing his limbs and you all like him now. Yeah I'm ok." Rosethorn said.

"Oh, and there is kind of one more thing…" Astrid said, her eyes looking at the table sheepishly. "Hiccup and I are kind of… a thing… now…"

Rose's eyes widened, a giant smile breaking onto her features.

"Wow Hiccup, you are on a roll this month." She said, her smile growing, he in turn blushed. Rose always treated Hiccup as a brother, not that she needed another one, but this meant constant making fun of each other. "I thought you would never act on that, I mean you've liked her since the-" Rosethorn was interrupted by Hiccup, who had practically jumped across the table and clamped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from embarrassing him.

"Ah, Uhm Rose, do not say anything else." HE said nervously, withdrawing his hand. Rosethorn grinned and so did Astrid.

Toothless, his curiosity getting the best of him, walked over to Rosethorn. She immediately tensed up. Toothless noticed and scooted a little closer, sitting down. He gently leaned his head towards her.

"He wants you to pet him…" Hiccup said quietly.

Rose looked at Hiccup before shakily reaching over to Toothless. He immediately pressed his snout in her hand and she sighed in relief. Everyone watched as she stood up and Toothless started to sniff her. She was rewarded with a large, rather slobbery lick on the side of the face that made her hair stick up. She giggled a bit, smiling at Toothless.

"Rose, if you don't stop he'll want to go home with you." Hiccup said, happy that she was taking everything so well.

"Oh, you have to meet our dragons!" Astrid said, quickly standing up and dragging Rose out the door. They walked outside and Vikings on dragons were everywhere.

It was amazing, Deadly Nadders perched on houses, Gronckles buzzed lazily along, Terrible Terrors were everywhere. One even scuttled over to Rose and nudged her. She hesitantly reached her hand down and gave it a good rub, before it practically jumped into her arms. Fishlegs was the first to drag her over to meet his dragon, telling her its stats. He had named his Gronckle Meatlug, it waddled towards her, looking at her skeptically. Rose smiled at Fishlegs. She was the only one that would listen to the stats he constantly rambled off, mostly because she loved studying dragons herself.

A Deadly Nadder walked over to her, examining her with its yellow eyes. Astrid walked next to it.

"This is Stormfly!" She said enthusiastically. Stormfly brushed against Rose, sniffing her.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut both grabbed Rosethorn by the hands and dragged her towards their dragon. It was a Hideous Zippleback, both heads started nipping at each other. The twins stood proudly as their dragon's heads attacked each other.

Rose took a couple steps back, her back hit something and a rumble of a growl answered. She turned around and was face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare. She stumbled back, tripping on her feet and falling down.

"I see you have met Hookfang. He'll only eat you if I tell him to." Snotlout's voice came from behind her. Hookfang stared her down and gave her a bit of a nudge, Rose's eyes were squeezed shut, terrified of what was going to happen. But nothing happened, the dragon just wandered away. Rosethorn sighed in relief before she felt a gummy mouth at the back of her neck. Toothless picked her up off the ground by the back of her tunic.

Rose gave Toothless a shy smile and he returned it, though it was more lopsided.

Snotlout walked over to Rose still smirking. He opened his mouth to say something but Rose spoke before him.

"So I guess you can't flirt with Astrid anymore." She said smiling. He looked taken aback before a silly grin crossed his face.

"Well, now I have more time for you, babe." He said, crossing his arms. "And you" he silently mouthed to Ruffnut, giving her a wink. Both girls gave him disgusted looks and walked away.

Snotlout's mouth hung open with shock but he was persistent so the look didn't last long.

Fishlegs walked over to Rosethorn, smiling a bit. Out of all the girls, he liked her the best. She was not as violent as the two other girls, though she was never afraid to get into a good fight. She was incredibly smart too; currently Fishlegs and her were having a contest of who had the most books. They were tied.

Rosethorn was also the only girl with brown hair, the other two blondes, and she had sea green eyes. She kept her hair in two thick, long braids but her bangs were all curls around her face. She had managed to re-braid her hair as Hiccup told his story.

"Rose, would you like to go for a ride?" he asked quietly. Rosethorn rolled her eyes, why couldn't they have given her the nickname Thorn, or something cool but no Rose was what she was dubbed.

"Sure." She said, Fishlegs brought Meatlug over; Rose hesitated, remembering her last flight. Fishlegs helped her onto Meatlug and climbed on himself.

She held onto the ropes that were tied to the dragon as Meatlug took off, a slow and steady pace. Soon they were high over Berk, Rose's grip loosened as she sat in awe. But her moment of awe was over when there was the loud sound of wings beating. Rose turned around just in time to see Snotlout maneuver Hookfang so that they were upside down and he grabbed her by the shoulders, picking her up and flipping over. He was carrying Rose bridal style.

"Hey!" Fishlegs said, clearly unhappy that Rosethorn was gone.

"Winners losers!" Snotlout cried back to him, laughing. Rose rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from him, they were over the ocean again.

"Aw, look you can't get your hands off of me." He said as Rose smushed his cheek to the side, trying to push him away from her.

"In your dreams, Snot."

Before he could answer, Rose pushed him away yet again but this time he let go. She managed to sit up and saw Gobber on a dragon himself. What was the world coming to, she thought to herself as he rode towards her. She reached up a hand and he grabbed onto her. He hoisted her up and immediately started talking.

"Oh, Rosie its so good tae see ya!" He said happily. Gobber, Stoick and her father were all great friends, so Rose's relationship with Gobber was somewhat the same as Hiccups relationship with him. Though Gobber had been training her since she beat the snot out of Snotlout unlike Hiccup, who he used to barely trust him to sharpen a sword.

"Its good to see you too." Rosethorn said, happy to see him.

"Ya know, while ya were gone, a set up all sort o' traps tae catch those trolls. The only thing a got was one of the Thorstons." He said scratching his head with his fake hand, steering with the other. "What do ya think a should do?"

"Maybe you should leave some socks in the traps for them." she said, smiling a bit at the mention of trolls. Gobber nodded at the idea and made his dragon land.

"Now go along an' play wit yer friends." He said motioning to the other teens.

"I'll see you later Gobber!" She called to him as she ran off to the other teenagers. Snotlout was most likely going to have a black eye after she was done with him for pulling that stunt.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

She sat on the roof of her house, watching the ocean and dragons. Hiccup was with Gobber, doing something or other in the forge. The other teenagers were off doing who knows what, leaving Rosethorn by herself for the day, but she didn't mind.

Everything was so different. Vikings didn't live in constant fear of being attacked and everything was… better. Rosethorn was still upset that she missed everything. I mean, come on! Leave for one month and the entire tribe changes! Rosethorn thought to herself. Hiccup was finally accepted and everyone had his or her own dragon to race with. Well almost everyone, Rosethorn had yet to find that one dragon. Sure she loved playing with them, even Hookfang would join. Meatlug mostly liked belly rubs.

She thought about what kind of dragon she liked. Well she could not train a Zippleback, which required two riders. Monstrous Nightmare was a no, mostly because of their tendency to set themselves on fire. Maybe a Nadder? A Gronckle? She sat in thought while a shuffling sound occurred next to her. She looked to see Toothless perching beside her on the roof. She jumped a bit with surprise but that faded. Toothless had taken a liking to Rosethorn, especially because she would always give him an extra fish or a belly rub.

"Well hello there." Rosethorn said reaching out her hand to give him a good pat.

He grumbled something and laid his head down next to her so she could pet his head.

"Ah left alone as well?" She asked, he nodded and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh sorry, I'm fresh out of fish to give you, being that I'm on a roof and all." He grumbled upset. "Hey don't get your undies in a knot."

He rolled his eyes at her, opening and closing his mouth as if he was saying something. He noticed her watch longingly as two dragons whizzed by, their riders yelling taunts to each other.

He nodded his head toward them, as if saying that she should join.

"There's just one problem, I don't have a dragon." She said, her eyes downcast. He motioned his head again, this time towards the arena, which was now used for training dragons. Lessons were starting soon, Hiccup teaching the younger vikings. Hiccup had already taught her how to train several Terrors but it was just not the same.

"I don't know what kind of dragon would… how would you say… suit me best."

Toothless nodded, as if to tell her to go on.

"Well I was thinking maybe a Nadder or Gronckle, though those are really lazy…"

He shook his head, as if what she said offended him.

"What? Look, I would love a Night Fury, but you are the only one on Berk currently."

With that Toothless's "ears" perked up and his eyes widened. He quickly started to climb to the tallest part of Rosethorn's house.

"Wha- Where are you going?" she called after him. As soon as he managed to get to the top he released a blood-curdling roar. Rosethorn put her hands over her ears to drown out the sound but it was much too loud. It felt like he did it for an entire minute, before he scaled back down to her, looking incredibly happy with himself.

Rosethorn looked down and saw Hiccup hobbling along as fast as he could towards them. The other Vikings just sat and stared up at the source of the noise, Rosethorn gave them an awkward smile and little wave before climbing back through the window. Toothless tried to follow her in but she told him to just climb back down. She ran down the stairs to the door to meet Hiccup.

"Ok, What was that?" he asked in confusion. He still had his blacksmith apron on.

"Well… I was kind of talking to Toothless and I was telling him how much I want a dragon… and he got all offended because I didn't say I wanted a Night Fury… I told him I really wanted a Night Fury actually and he climbed up on top of the house and you heard the sound he made obviously, as did the entire village." She told him, wiping her bangs out of her eyes. Toothless still looked happy with himself as Rosethorn told the story.

"Yeah, um ok… why did you do that?" Hiccup asked turning to Toothless, who was bouncing slightly, the same look on his face when Hiccup said, "Ride", "Fly" or "Food".

Hiccup eyed him wearily but shook it off. All dragons roared, right? He told himself as he walked back to the forge. Toothless trailed after him, maybe going to watch Hiccup work from the window.

Hiccup did not understand what was going on. After the whole, Toothless practically screaming event, he did it again, not only again but everyday at lunch for three days. Hiccup had no idea what was going on with his buddy. Every single time Toothless climbed down after he roared he always looked so excited.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

He awoke instantly, something nudging him awake. Two large green eyes met him. Toothless had spent the night indoors. It was still nighttime and Hiccup was not happy he was awakened.

"Toothless, go back to bed." He told the dragon sleepily, rolling over onto his side.

He was rewarded by another nudge and a throaty gurgle. Hiccup sat up and looked at the dragon more closely. Toothless had the same excited expression on his face and started to leave his room. Hiccup had to know what was going on, so he quickly put his helmet on and followed his dragon. He had never seen a dragon act like this. This better be good, Hiccup thought to himself, unhappy that he was no longer in his warm bed. His mind went to Fishlegs and how this might lead to a new discovery. Besides if Fishlegs missed whatever was going to happen, well if it was important, he would be upset.

"Toothless, we need to go get Fishlegs." He whispered to the dragon, Toothless grunted in annoyance.

Standing outside Fishlegs's house, Hiccup looked at the closed window that went to Fishlegs's room. He quickly picked up a few pebbles and began to throw them at the window. Ok, maybe his aim was not all that great but he managed to hit the window after his tenth try.

After a couple seconds, Fishlegs opened the window and spotted them.

"What are you doing? Its still dark out." He said, his voice low to make sure no one would hear them.

"Toothless is acting really strange and he's leading me somewhere, come down." Hiccup answered, hoping that was enough information because that's all he knew.

"Fine." Fishlegs said half-heartedly. "Why must I like dragons so much…" He muttered under his breath quickly changing and putting his helmet on.

He quietly tiptoed down the steps, hoping his mom and dad would not hear him. He made it outside and Hiccup and him began to silently follow Toothless.

Soon Toothless stopped and Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at where they were. They were right underneath Rosethorn's window.

"C'mon buddy, did you actually drag me out of bed to see Rose?" Hiccup asked slightly agitated and exasperated. Toothless rolled his big eyes and nodded towards the window.

"Uhm… Hiccup, you know Rose isn't going to be happy waking up in the middle of the night." Fishlegs said. This was true; Rose hated waking up early unless it was some reason of importance.

"I know." Hiccup answered, proceeding to throw a rock at her window and hitting it the first time. He did a tiny fist pump at his success. But waking Rosethorn was like poking a sleeping dragon, so his happiness turned to anxiousness.

The window swung open to reveal a grumpy looking Rosethorn, her hair a complete mess from sleeping.

"What are you two doing? It's the middle of the night." She hissed quietly to them.

"Toothless wants you to come with us." Hiccup answered.

"Why?" She asked, looking at Toothless.

"I have no idea, are you coming or not?" Hiccup asked.

"Uhg… Fine!" she said with a huff, this was not what she wanted right now. She slipped off her nightdress and put her day clothes on along with her helmet, though she didn't wear it much, she had no idea what the boys were up to so it was just a precaution. She left her hair unbraided, much too lazy to try and braid the mop of curls. Her brown curls stuck out from underneath her helmet. She climbed through the window and jumped down.

Toothless started to walk again, the three teens following him in the moonlight. Fishlegs watched Rosethorn as they walked. It was a rare sight to see one of the girls with their hair free from braids. Fishlegs had always liked Rosethorn's wild mane of curls. She looks lovely in the moonlight, he thought to himself.

She was a teeny bit shorter than Astrid but was broader than both girls. She had broad shoulders, large hips and was fit. She had big red cheeks and a small nose and freckles. Fishlegs had always thought she was pretty but he really liked how smart she was and how she listened to stats, even correcting him sometimes on them or how he could actually have a decent conversation with her about one thing or the other.

Ok so maybe Fishlegs liked her more than a friend; in fact he has had a tiny crush on her since the day they met, now he was sixteen and she was fifteen and that crush had only grown. Did she know about this? Most definitely not. Fishlegs was too afraid to tell her as well so he kept it a secret, not wanting to ruin their friendship.

Toothless stopped in the middle of a clearing and sat, emitting a low rumbling sound. The three teens looked at each other in confusion but jumped in surprise as a rumbling sound answered Toothless. Rosethorn quickly scanned the darkness, trying to see what had made that sound. Her eyes settled on two glowing orbs, no not orbs, two glowing eyes. One eye was green, much like Toothless's, but the other eye was blue, an eerie incandescent blue. Toothless waddled toward the eyes, the teens standing behind him, half intrigued, half terrified. Toothless seemed to be coaxing the creature, trying to persuade it out from the darkness, the creatures eyes flicking back and forth between Toothless and the vikings.

They exchanged rumbles and Toothless turned around, looking excited with that lopsided smile. He waddled towards the group, nudging Rosethorn right in the stomach, then nodded toward the eyes. Rosethorn looked back at Fishlegs and Hiccup before allowing herself to be nudged forward by Toothless.

She stopped walking only a few feet away from it, the eyes dilated, becoming slits. She had a feeling she knew what the eyes belonged to but said nothing. The eyes moved towards her, prowling into the moonlight her suspicions were confirmed. She heard an audible gasp from Hiccup and Fishlegs. It was a Night Fury. It heard the gasps and backed into the shadows yet again, looking like it was going to leave.

Toothless nudged Hiccup and Fishlegs away trying to make them leave. This Night Fury was not going to come out if so many people were here. Hiccup and Fishlegs looked to Rosethorn, who nodded for them to go. They reluctantly walked away, but not before Hiccup told Toothless something.

"Toothless, make sure that Rose will be ok."

Toothless nodded before waddling back to Rosethorn, who was not looking happy that the boys left. The Night Fury cautiously stalked towards her, flinching and backing up if she made the slightest move. It circled her, sniffing at her and examining her from a distance, unwilling to go any closer. She slowly lifted her hand towards it. It took one look at her hand and took off, flying away. Toothless called after it and it responded. Rosethorn gave an upset huff; she was _this_ close to another Night Fury.

She walked next to Toothless back to her house, the boys were waiting for her, they immediately bombarded her with questions and she told them what happened.

Rosethorn climbed through her window and realized she had to find that dragon again.

It took a couple days of venturing out into the woods with Toothless to find it. It took even more days to keep it from flying away whenever she got close to it. She would watch the Night Fury and it would watch her, she still didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. Then she would inch further until the day came that she was sitting right in front of it. It would even follow her the tiniest bit when she left.

Currently she was on her was to her meeting spot with the dragon, fish in hand, desperately hoping the dragon would take it. She was still in the village when she heard a commotion. Turning around she saw a black body prowling towards her, growling at those who looked at it. It saw her and bounded up to her, its eyes dilating becoming round. It sniffed the fish and she held it out to the dragon, who took it hesitantly, but scarfing it down quickly. She gave it a small smile but her smile was interrupted as the dragon started heavy and regurgitated the fish. Oh sick, she thought in disgust. It sat down, mimicking the way she would sit whenever she went to the dragon. Rosethorn looked at the dragon, who nodded to the fish. Rosethorn didn't notice the other teens watching the scene.

"Oh gods…" Hiccup said to himself.

"What?" Asked Snotlout.

"Toothless did the same when I fed him, heck he still does it. The dragon wants her to eat it." Hiccup explained, the teens all let out grossed out moans except Tuffnut, who pushed past his sister in order to see better.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Tuffnut said happily.

Rosethorn did not hear what the others were saying but kept her eyes on the dragon, who again nodded towards the fish. She gingerly picked up the slimy fish and held it out to the dragon but it shook its head and nodded towards her. Oh Thor, she thought to herself as she put everything together. She slowly put the fish by her mouth, looking at the dragon one last time and took a bite. Uh it was disgusting but she swallowed, relying on her stomach of steel to not let the fish come back up. It didn't. She heard cackling and some dry heaving to see the twins almost in tears, Hiccup a bit grossed out, Fishlegs and Astrid both looked absolutely appalled and Snotlout, who was heaving his stomach contents.

She held the fish back to the dragon, who happily ate the rest, very satisfied that she ate it. She slowly held out her hand but the dragon growled a little, she looked to the ground letting her hand fall to her side. But then she felt the dragon nudge up against her.

Rosethorn had a giant smile on her face as the dragon stepped away. It cocked its head to the side, examining her. Then it stretched its mouth into a gummy smile; it was even worse that Toothless's. But it turned quickly and left, flying back into the forest.

The other teens surrounded her, Hiccup complimenting on how well she did. She said her goodbyes and left, she had already promised her mother she would help with dinner tonight.

But as she walked she heard someone following her. She turned to see it was the Night Fury.

"I really need to give…" she looked at the dragon, trying to see what gender it was. "him a name." She said to herself. He walked towards her and she started talking to him.

"So you like me?" She asked him. She had tried talking to him already but he never answered. This time he focused on her and slowly nodded his head.

"That's nice, I like you too." She said quietly, he looked quite pleased that she had said that.

She stood outside her house, wondering how her parents would react to the dragon.

She began walking around the house to the empty stable\shed like structure that was behind her house. Hay was on the ground, it was supposed to have chickens in it, but her brother had managed to accidently let them out a couple months and they never came back. She turned to the dragon.

"Well if you want, you can stay here. Its nice and warm and comfy and I'll bring you some fish in the morning… but if you prefer, you can go back into the forest…" she told him. He didn't move.

"Here I'll just leave the door open and you can go in later if you want." She said, propping the door open. "I'm going to go inside now. Bye."

She turned to go but she heard a low rumble and looked at him. He waddled over to her and gently nudged her, in return she gently pet his head. He made a happy purring sound before lumbering into the shed.

Rosethorn smiled happily as she ran inside. After dinner she snuck back outside, a plate full of scraps in hand and headed towards the shed. She opened it to a rather content looking Night Fury.

"Here you go, I brought you some chicken, a little beef and a whole smoked salmon." She told him happily as she sat down next to him. She put the plate on the ground and he immediately started eating. She watched him, looking at his coloring. He looked similar to Toothless, but he was a bit lighter with very dark black splotches all over him. She thought of several names as he licked the plate clean.

"What would you like me to call you?" She asked, why not give him some part of naming himself. He shrugged, looking at her expectantly, his different color eyes glowing.

"How about Odd-eye?" The dragon shook his head. " You're right."

She rattled off names but each time he shook his head. She was coming to the end of her list and still none of the names fit him.

"Nightlock? No… Fog?" the dragon hesitated before shaking his head again. "Smoke… no… oh uhm, smo- no… How about Smaug?" she said, combining the names but changing the vowels because well, she liked that spelling better. He thought and nodded, very much liking the name.

"Good, I like that name too." She said yawning. She did not know what adventures laid ahead of her and her dragon, but from that point on their relationship grew and they were each other's best friend. Well one adventure was close by as Rosethorn nodded off, and her father found her the next morning, fast asleep, wrapped in the wings of a dragon. The ruckus that followed after that was crazy.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Bath

Incredible. That's the first thought that popped into Hiccups mind as he free fell, Toothless falling with him. At the last second he connected the harness to Toothless's saddle and soared back into the sky. He loved every second of it. The wind in his hair, the feeling of weightlessness. He wouldn't give this up for anything.

He could hear the shouts and taunt of his friends as they flew along side him, taking their dragons out for a much needed fly. He felt Toothless jerk slightly, Toothless gave an annoyed grunt as Hiccup felt two arms wrap around his waist. The only thing that could ever take his mind away from flying was the most perfect viking ever. Astrid… he thought dreamily, as Stormfly flew over them. Astrid had jumped dragons, her head now resting against Hiccups back.

Rosethorn cast him a smirk as Smaug cut off the twins, making their dragon falter. The twins gave shouts of annoyance before attempting to chase after her. Chase after a Night Fury… they really are crazy, Rosethorn thought. She urged Smaug to fly faster, which he did with excitement. Soon the twins were left far behind her, though their curses could be heard quite clearly. Rosethorn loved messing with the twins, mostly Tuffnut because when they were eight he had managed to get a Terror to attack her, which burned her elbow length hair all the way to her ears, giving her an embarrassing haircut. Though she had forgiven him, he always had the best reactions to things.

"How could you let Rose beat us?!" Tuffnut said with a scowl.

"She's on a Night Fury, Butt-Elf!" Ruffnut answered, her temper flaring.

They started throwing insults at each other such as, "Bride of Grendel", "Troll", and some other colorful names. Soon they were at each other's throats, making Barf and Belch's heads collide. Ruffnut lost her grip on Barf's horns and Tuffnut saw his moment to kick her off the dragon.

Ruffnut fell through the air, somewhat un-phased. She's a Thorston after all. But as she realized Tuffnut wasn't coming to get her, she started to panic. Her limbs flailed as she fell. But she stopped, two claws had grabbed her.

"Hey babe." Was all she heard as she was flipped around, Snotlout managing to pull her up onto Hookfangs back.

He smiled at her, which he was rewarded with a punch on the arm.

"Hey, why'd you do that? It's not like I saved your life or anything." He said, rubbing his shoulder, wincing.

"Cause your annoying me." She answered, smirking at Snotlout rubbing his shoulder.

She saw Rosethorn was coming her direction and waved to her.

"Hey Ruff! Need a lift?" Rosethorn asked, smirking at Snotlout.

"Definitely." She answered, reaching up her hand. Rosethorn caught it and soon Ruffnut was off Hookfang.

"See you later, Snotty!" Ruffnut called back to him, giving him a wave.

Rosethorn heaved and pulled Ruffnut up onto Smaugs back. They passed Hiccup and Astrid, who were both enjoying each other's company.

Ruffnut stuck her tongue out in disgust and Rosethorn laughed a bit.

"So where are we off to?" Ruffnut asked, not minding being away from her brother and the others. Besides she liked spending time with Rosethorn. Sure she wasn't as ruthless as her and Astrid but she was funny, kind and always up for shenanigans. Ruffnut also admired how she could knock a person out in a second flat.

"Eh, I was thinking about seeing if I could mess with 'Legs." Rosethorn answered, her eyes trained on the sky. She finally spotted Fishlegs and Meatlug flying a bit slowly. She urged Smaug to go higher, now she was over Fishlegs. Ruffnut nodded, a wicked grin crossing her features. Rosethorn made Smaug slow, bringing them behind Meatlug.

"Ruff, hold on tight." Rosethorn whispered to her, eyeing Fishlegs, who was not paying attention.

Smaug got into position, stealthily flying up behind the Gronckle and its rider. Smaug shot forward and flipped. Rosethorn quickly plucked the helmet from the top of Fishlegs head and Smaug righted himself.

"What the- Hey!" Fishlegs cried as he saw the two girls fly away, helmet in tow. Meatlug sped up, attempting to pursue the girls, their cackling floating back to the large viking and Gronckle. Meatlug was going the fastest she had ever flown, which was still pretty slow.

The girls laughed and giggled, Rosethorn gave Smaug a pat for a job well done and he rumbled happily.

"Who's our next target?" Rosethorn asked, placing the stolen helmet on her head so she could use both hands to steer. Hookfang came into view as they past through the clouds.

"How about… Snot-butt." Ruffnut said smiling.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Rosethorn asked.

"Hell yes!" Ruffnut responded. Rosethorn smirked. This time instead of flipping, Ruffnut slid off, and then Smaug caught her by the feet. The now upside down Ruffnut reached out her hands as Snotlout turned around. He gave a little yelp as the helmet was torn off his head as well. Ruffnut cackled at his look of disbelief and how he was shaking his fist at them. Hookfang flew faster but the girls shot off, yet again. Before Rosethorn could pull Ruffnut back up they passed Hiccup, Astrid now gone and back on Stormfly. Confused expressions crossed Hiccup and Astrid's faces as they saw the two girls flying, Ruffnut upside down and gripping what could only be Snotlout's helmet.

"We went helmet hunting!" Ruffnut called happily, Smaug flung her up into the air and she landed on his back. Hiccup and Astrid both nodded as the girls flew off, most likely to get the last victim, Tuffnut.

An angry Snotlout passed Hiccup and Astrid a couple seconds later, he was followed by Fishlegs, who looked a tiny bit annoyed, and an exhausted looking Meatlug.

"Why are we friends with them?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Because we like them." Astrid answered. The two passed through the clouds, enjoying each other's company.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Hiccups leg clunked along as they walked through the woods. They had landed their dragons an hour earlier, Ruffnut and Rosethorn had landed first, and Ruffnut had both Tuffnuts and Snotlout's helmets. Rosethorn had Fishlegs helmet on her head. They both began to run as Hookfang landed and a fuming Snotlout hopped off. He was followed by Fishlegs and Tuffnut and finally Astrid and Hiccup. All the dragons lay down, tired after their long ride, and paid no attention to Snotlout and Tuffnut chasing Ruffnut.

Fishlegs on the other hand was having a bit more difficulty getting back what was his. Rosethorn had managed to disappear completely and he only found her when he heard her yell down to him. She had climbed up a tree knowing that he was too big to climb up after her.

"Hey Fishlegs!" She called happily.

"Rose, can I please have my helmet?" he asked, hoping that he didn't have to beg.

"Fine, but you have to catch me." She said as she jumped from the tree.

"Wha-!" Fishlegs asked in surprise as he saw her jump out of the tree. He ran forward and caught her.

"Could you not do that?" he asked her. She shrugged and placed the helmet back on his head as he set her down.

Snotlout had a kicking and screaming Ruffnut over his shoulder.

But back to the present. Hiccups leg was making a clunking sound as they walked. He had somehow managed to get everyone to go on a walk, so the dragons could rest.

"I really need to make this thing lighter." Hiccup quietly said to himself. He was walking next to Astrid. Rosethorn and Fishlegs were talking about something or other and the twins and Snotlout were laughing about something. Hiccup didn't really know where they were going, but walking along was nice. He looked to his right, the trees tapering down and now the ocean was in view. It was only a short drop into the ocean, if you missed the rocks, and there was a little beach as well.

Hiccup moved his view to Snotlout and the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were rough housing; no surprise there and Snotlout just watched laughing.

He sighed and walked further on, passing the twins. Snotlout watched his cousin, very near to the cliffs edge, and a smile played on his face. Though they were friends now, that wouldn't stop from messing with Hiccup a little. He stuck his leg out, trying to make him fall forward. But as Hiccup tripped, he took a step forward to catch him but that wasn't enough. He fell to the side and then the ground was no longer near him. He was falling but then he felt a huge smack as he hit the water. The water was cold and it momentarily stunned him.

"Just great." He though to himself. He knew how to swim; they were on an island for Thor's sake. But he was not the strongest swimmer ever. He began to try and swim but instead he was sinking. His mind flew to his leg, the metal leg that was going to drown him. He was starting to panic and the little air in his lungs was dissipating. Hiccup could feel his lungs begin to burn as he desperately tried to detach the leg.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

The teens watched as Hiccup fell over the ledge, into the waters below. It wasn't a big drop to begin with but that didn't stop Astrid from punching Snotlout in his face with all her strength.

"It was an accident!" He cried, trying to fend Astrid off. The other four teens looked over the ledge to see when Hiccup would resurface. Snotlout looked horrified, he had honestly not meant for that to happen.

"Uhm…Guys, he's not coming back up." Tuffnut said. Astrid stopped beating Snotlout and stood up. No, no, no, she thought desperately. The water was still, no sign of him. Everyone paled and Astrid internally screamed. She had to go over herself to get him.

But Rosethorn was one step ahead of her. She had seen this kind of thing all the time on her father's boats. She had helped her father bring in quite a few Vikings that managed to fall overboard. She was an excellent swimmer, probably the best out of the teens.

She stopped Astrid from jumping over herself.

"I'll go get him." she said quickly, throwing off her vest.

"Why should you?!" Astrid practically screamed. Her mind was playing all different scenarios. What if he drowned already? Or got eaten?

"Fisherman's daughter!" Rosethorn called back as she leapt over the side and dove into the water, feet first of course.

"Oh my gods." The other teens said. All of them began to run to the little beach.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

The water was a bit refreshing, feeling nice on her skin but a swim was not why she was in the water. Rosethorn emerged from the water, wildly looking to see where Hiccup was and saw a few bubbles out of the corner of her eye. She dove back under, squinting her eyes to see through the saltwater. She swam towards Hiccup, his eyes closed, not moving. She wrapped her arms underneath his armpits and brought him to the surface, only to realize his leg was holding him down. With nimble fingers she detached the leg, letting it hit the sea floor. The water wasn't very deep, 15 feet at most.

She did as she was taught and made sure Hiccups head stayed above the water as she swam along. Uh, he's bigger than I remember, she thought to herself. Her feet hit the bottom and she dragged him out of the surf, his head lulled to the side. The other teenagers had yet to make it there. She gently set him down and ripped open his shirt. She placed her ear on his chest, looking for any sign of a heartbeat. Nothingness answered her.

Rosethorn's eyes widened and forced herself to calm down and not to panic. She had to resuscitate him. Which meant putting her mouth on his. No way, she thought to herself as she ripped part of her own shirt, making a little square of cloth. She blew through it, making sure it was not as damp before she quickly opened Hiccups mouth and placed the cloth over it. Her first kiss was not going to be with Hiccup. Besides there was also the looming fact that Astrid would beat the dragon dung out of her if she "kissed" her boyfriend.

Rosethorn pinched his nose shut and breathed into his mouth, his chest rose a little and she put the heels of her hands over his heart and started to pump, desperately hoping he wasn't too far gone.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Astrid flew through the forest; the other Vikings close behind her. The scenarios rolled around in her head of what could have happened to him. She could feel tears start to well up. She had almost lost him once, she couldn't lose him now. Finally she made it to the beach but she froze in her tracks as she saw Rosethorn place her mouth on Hiccups.

The other teens stood behind her, their jaws slack with surprise. Fishlegs could not believe what he was seeing. He had liked this girl for so long and now she's off kissing Hiccup of all people.

Astrid ran forward, completely filled with rage. Oh she was going to kill her, then skin her, she thought to herself as she ran towards them. Rosethorn had just placed her hands on his chest for the third time, to try and start his heart, when she looked up and saw a practically foaming, red-faced Astrid running towards her.

She could not deal with this right now. Rosethorn brought her fist up off of Hiccup and punched Astrid right in the stomach, trying to buy her time so Hiccup could wake up. Astrid began to charge again.

"Astrid, if you don't stop, Hiccup will die." Rosethorn told her, concentrating on pumping her hands over his heart.

"You were kissing him!" Astrid roared, stopping in her tracks.

"His heart stopped! I'm reviving him!" Rosethorn yelled back at her. Astrid kneeled next to Hiccup, looking mortified. The tears began to flow.

"Oh c'mon Hiccup, you have to wake up." Rosethorn whispered under her breath. She was starting to get frustrated and tired, which made her terrified. After a certain amount of time you have to stop and except that the person has passed on and that time was steadily creeping closer with every second Hiccup didn't wake up. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. Suspense hung thickly in the air as Rosethorn frantically tried to revive him and the others watched, their fingers crossed.

Suddenly Hiccups eyes fluttered open and he coughed up all the water. Rosethorn snatched the piece of cloth from his mouth and sat back, she sighed with relief. Astrid let out a squeal of joy and put her hands over her mouth. The other teens let out hoots and hollers; thanking the gods he was ok.

"Wait, what happened?" Hiccup asked weakly, he wasn't feeling too great to begin with and Astrid was crying. It was like someone revived the dead or something.

Astrid hugged him tightly and began to explain what had happened.

"… Rose revived you!" She ended happily.

"Revived…?" Hiccup asked not putting it together.

"Your heart stopped… you were technically dead for a little bit…" Rosethorn told him quietly.

Hiccups mouth turned into a tiny 'o'. He was actually dead; Rose had brought him back to life.

"Damn, Rose, that was awesome!" Tuffnut said, pumping his fist in the air.

Rosethorn looked up and smiled at the twins but her eyes narrowed as they landed on Snotlout. She got up and walked over to him, he opened his mouth to saw something when she punched him in the face, making him fall over. She really is amazing, Fishlegs thought to himself.

"That was even more awesome!" Ruffnut said smirking at Snotlout.

Rosethorn smirked before her face became serious.

"Snotlout, you carry Hiccup back to the village and bring him to Gothi, Astrid you find Stoick." She commanded. Hiccup was still weak and tired and missing a leg. "Ruff, Tuff help Snotlout and get your mom." Their mother was one of the healers, though Gothi was the main one, and the villages midwife. The healer part was not surprising as she was the mother of the twins, who constantly got cut up.

Snotlout scrambled up and gently scooped Hiccup up and put him over his shoulder.

"Hiccup… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Snotlout whispered. He really did feel horrible. Hiccup was surprised to hear this from his cousin.

"It's fine." Hiccup told him, though he was a little angry. Who wouldn't be after what had happened?

"Uh… what are we going to tell everyone?" Fishlegs inquired.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked.

"What are we going to tell people? That Snotlout pushed Hiccup?" Fishlegs made an excellent point. Snotlout would probably be banished if they told people that.

"Just say I tripped." Hiccup answered.

Snotlout sighed in relief, he would definitely find a way to make it up to Hiccup.

"Hey, at least you got a kiss from Rosethorn." Tuffnut said, his goofy grin on face.

Hiccups eyes widened.

"I did not "kiss" Hiccup! I made sure that I put something over his mouth first!" Rosethorn said angrily, waving the rag in front of everyone.

Astrid and Fishlegs sighed in relief; Astrid shot Fishlegs a questioning look but shook it off.

"Ok everyone go." Rosethorn said. The twins saluted her and Rosethorn rolled her eyes.

"Wait… what are you going to do?" Snotlout asked as Rosethorn turned toward the sea again.

"I need to get his leg, don't i?" she answered.

"Maybe I should drown myself so I can get a kiss." Snotlout said cheekily. He was rewarded with a smack to the back of his head from Fishlegs.

"Snotlout shut up." Rosethorn yelled to him.

He shrugged and turned to head toward the village, Hiccup still on his shoulder. The twins ran ahead and Astrid turned to leave as well but noticed Fishlegs wasn't moving.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Uhm… I'll just stay here with Rosethorn just in case something happens." He said sheepishly. Astrid shot him another look, but turned and sprinted towards the village.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Snotlout ran as fast as he could, just barely keeping up with the twins. They finally made it to the village, people giving them stares that turned to horror as they realized Stoicks son was being carried. Gothi came hobbling down and they brought Hiccup into his house and started examining him as Astrid told her what had happened. Gobber and Stoick ran through the door followed by Astrid and the twins and their mom.

Hiccup actually felt pretty ok, but everyone kept insisting that he wasn't so he kind of just lay there as Stoick looked worriedly at him and the two healers examined him.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Her boots squished as she walked along. Rosethorn had finally managed to find that damned leg after twenty minutes of searching. Fishlegs walked beside her, carrying the leg and her vest that she had thrown off, he had managed to pick it up before running down to the beach.

"That was really amazing." Fishlegs told her, breaking the silence. She smiled a bit at him.

"Thank you."

They finally managed to make it to the village, Rosethorn was tired from walking and swimming and raising the dead. But as they drew nearer a large crowd of people drew nearer. Fishlegs looked down at Rosethorn and Rosethorn looked back at him, both wondering what was going on. The crowd saw the two and practically surrounded them, showering praise.

Rosethorn's father, Windstrong or Windy, was there and pulled his daughter into a large hug.

Fishlegs and Rosethorn quickly ran to the chief's house and found Toothless looking very worried. Hiccup was fine after all and Fishlegs gave him his leg back.

"Oh, Rosethorn thank you so much." Stoick said, practically crushing her to death with a bear hug.

"Its f-fine, uncle Stoick, I cant- can't breathe!" she gasped.


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Rabbits

Dodge. Dodge. Strike. Roll. Duck. Strike.

Rosethorn commanded her body to move, to deflect the blows Astrid was throwing at her. They were in the arena, the two girls holding paddle like sticks instead of swords. Might as well keep your skills sharp.

Strike- Crap! Rosethorn felt Astrid's paddle meet her side, it was immediately followed by pain. Astrid was deflecting all her hits but Rosethorn was being battered.

She sighed, shaking off the pain, after all it didn't hurt _that _much. Astrid had a cocky smile on her face. She loved winning. Rosethorn huffed in frustration and they began again, only this time they were barely a minute in before Astrid's paddle met her ankle. Rosethorn hissed in pain and sat down, wanting a minute to collect her thoughts. It wasn't that it hurt very much, she had had much worse in the past but something was tugging in the back of her mind.

Sure Rosethorn was stronger than the two other girls but her agility was lacking. It was frustrating to say the least; Astrid always managed to get away from the hit. Rosethorn looked up at Astrid. She was the full extent of what a Viking girl should be. Tough, fast, strong… Rosethorn had always been a little jealous of her, even Ruffnut was but Astrid was their friend so they never said a word.

But at least Ruffnut was blonde, as was Astrid. Rosethorn just had a head of curly mess of brown hair.

Ruffnut was a bit more agile, given her skinny frame. She could also hit a fly with a knife, as her brother could as well.

Rosethorn sighed, not wanting to pick out any more flaws, as she would only upset herself. Maybe she was a little self-conscious. She forced herself to stop comparing herself to the other girls and stood, ready to go for another round.

"You know, you should just give up now." Astrid said smiling. She knew she could beat Rosethorn, Rosethorn was definatly off her game today. If they were wrestling it would be different but currently she was in her element.

"I don't give up." Rosethorn retorted, getting into attack position. Astrid could see the frustration on Rosethorns face. Astrid saw something was wrong but she knew Rosethorn wouldn't back down; she was much too stubborn for that. Maybe this time she will go easy on her.

Astrid lunged and Rosethorn blocked. Soon they fell into a steady rhythm of blocking and attacking, each girl focusing intensely. This time instead of Astrid beating Rosethorn, Rosethorn tripped on her own feet, sending her crashing to the ground. Today was not her day. She scrambled to her feet and cast her eyes to her feet, silently swearing as she felt her temper rise.

"A-Astrid, I think I'm going to go home…" she said quietly. She couldn't get the thoughts of inadequacy out of her mind.

Astrid could see the frustration building on Rosethorns features; she looked like she was about to snap her paddle.

"Rose, we can stop and go for a ride? Or find the boys? I'm sure Hiccups at the forge, Fishlegs and the others might be with him or at Mead Hall." Astrid said quickly, trying to cheer her friend up. Rosethorn gave her a half-hearted smile but she needed to leave, to be alone for a little bit. Her grip was only tightening on the paddle.

"Uh, no thanks, I should go feed Smaug." Rosethorn said quietly, she looked down in her hands to see the paddle was now in half. She huffed and threw it on the ground, then stalked away. She fiddled with her fingers as she walked along.

"I'm so clumsy… and slow…" She muttered to herself. She felt terrible for acting like that to Astrid but she was just not feeling… all right at the moment.

She twiddled with the ends of her braids. Each braid ended with a little curl and she twirled one around her fingers.

Sure she was what a Viking girl should be. She had big hips and was not very skinny, but she never felt pretty. She used to never think of these things. She loved her curly hair but it wasn't as wanted as blonde hair was.

Maybe it was because Ruffnut and Astrid could trade clothing, only if needed, but she couldn't, they were much skinnier. Rosethorn wasn't fat, just stocky. It made her left out sometimes.

She was a little used to feeling different, not to the extent that Hiccup used to. She hadn't been able to read runes until she was 10, though now she loved reading. People thought she was "slow" but she would just shake it off. Rosethorn had been able to prove that other wise.

Rosethorn had a temper though hard to provoke. She hated that as well. The only person that she knew or heard of that could do more damage than her when she was angry was Fishlegs. Part berserker meant when he was angry, he could snap a person like a twig.

She walked along, her mind-switching subjects and thought about Fishlegs. She had never seen him angry or at least angry enough to berserk. He was so different to the other male Vikings, except maybe Hiccup. Fishlegs was the biggest dork that she had ever met but she didn't care. He was so smart and kind, but a bit dense, then again, guys tend to be dense. He was sarcastic, Rosethorn ad Hiccup were as well, though Rosethorn had started calling Hiccup "The Sassy One", much to his annoyance.

Fishlegs was the tallest in the group, taller if he stood up straight, and the strongest, though he hardly ever used that strength. He was the least violent, which was a bit of a surprise. He preferred logic and reason but he would wrestle and do other "boyish" things, though seldom. He couldn't help be a nerd when it came to dragons and Rosethorn liked that, she was almost as bad as him, though she could control herself when it came to that subject.

Rosethorn was pulled out of her thoughts, feeling much better, when Ruffnut came over to her.

"Hey Rosethorn, have you seen Troll Breath?" Ruffnut asked her, not looking particularly interested in the question either. Rosethorn could only assume she was talking about Tuffnut.

"Nope, sorry." Rosethorn answered.

"Uh, great. Now I have to actually look for him." Ruffnut said annoyed. She lurked off to further her search for the missing twin.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

His hands shook slightly with nervous energy, making the dead rabbit he held in his hand vibrate as well. Tuffnut stood outside of the fur sellers shop, not having enough courage to go inside. Tuffnut felt nervous doing something, he was never nervous.

He had gone to her shop before; she was the one that sold the fur that everyone wore.

Every time he went to go see her, she made him get all nervous and his stomach started to churn, making it feel like he ate a butterfly, which he has done. The first time he saw her, he thought he was sick; his palms were sweaty, his stomach turning, feeling antsy. But as time wore on he realized that this was not the case. How did this girl make the world's deadliest weapon so nervous?

Tuffnut visited her shop all the time, mostly as an excuse to see her. He even made sure he bathed before he went to see her, which was insane.

He took a deep breath, rabbit in hand, and walked through the doors. He saw her parents, the ones who owned the shop, but they paid no attention to him. Then he saw her.

Grimhilda… he thought to himself dreamily, a lovesick grin crossing his face. She was the most awesome looking Viking he had seen. Her black hair was put into two short braids that stood up and she was wearing her usual chainmail material skirt and shoulder armor. He found her pretty but she had a good sense of humor and If he worked up the courage he would attempt to tell her jokes and she would always laugh at them.

He also liked how nothing seemed to faze her. He had mostly learned this from watching her from afar, too scared and nervous to talk to her. Though sometimes when he went to the shop with his sister or parent, he could see her skinning something. She was excellent at what she did, skinning things faster than you could believe and managing to stitch them perfectly.

Grimhilda hadn't seen him come in, as she was folding furs, but she turned around and saw Tuffnut standing behind her, gazing at her. His eyes went wide and he straightened out, completely embarrassed. This girl had really gotten to his head, Tuffnut Thorston embarrassed? He had streaked through the town on a dare once and hadn't been this embarrassed, though he had made sure she was not there to witness his nudity.

She had the same look on her face as well. Her cheeks light up red when she saw him. Grimhilda had often found herself staring at him when he wasn't noticing. She had been smitten with him since the first time he came into the shop. He was so funny and made the best faces that she couldn't help herself.

Tuffnut found he had lost the ability of speech, opening and closing his mouth several times before any sound came out. He held the rabbit out to her before he said anything.

"I… uhm… rabbit… for you… skin." He told her, desperately hoping she would accept the rabbit. It took him all morning to chase the little bugger before he could catch it.

Her eyes widened, looking surprised but she gently reached her hands out and took it. Their hands touched momentarily, making both of them turn a bit redder, Tuffnut thought he was going to explode.

"Thank you." She said quietly. His eyes got even bigger, his inside bursting with happiness.

"Ah... you're welcome." He said quickly before all but running out of the shop, unable to handle what was happening. He felt incredibly stupid but couldn't help but feel like he was flying as he had successfully talked to her. A huge goofy grin was on his face as he ran home, still thinking of Grimhilda.

Grimhilda watched him run out of the shop. She was completely confused as to what had happened but those thoughts were pushed away as she realized that Tuffnut Thorston had talked to her. Not only talked to her, but given her something. She clutched the rabbit to her chest as she dreamily watched Tuffnut run away. She was definitely going to make something special out of this.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

It was now evening, Rosethorn sat with Smaug, in the stable/shed he called his, talking to him. He was an excellent listener, he even responded to her. Well as much as he could with nods and gurgles. She had talked to him all afternoon, venting how she was feeling and he snuggled and tried to cheer her up, which worked.

"You know, I think we should go on a ride tomorrow… Picnic maybe?" She asked him. He happily nodded, his eyes widening.

"I knew you would like that." she said with a laugh. She eyed the dragon as he set his head in her lap.

"Smaug?" Rosethorn asked, a smile pulling on her lips.

He raised his head and cocked it to the side, as if to ask "What?"

"Sneak Attack!" she cried playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He rolled his mismatched eyes and moved so that he had pinned her and began to lick her.

"Ah, ach stop uh, it smells horrible!" she giggled, finally making him stop. He got up and moved his jaw, making it look like he was talking and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you are sassier than Hiccup!" Rosethorn said, laughing and wiping the drool off of her as the dragon sassed her.

Suddenly there was a small knock and the shed door opened to reveal Hiccup.

"So this is where you are…" he said to her.

"Hey Hiccup." Rosethorn said happily.

"Hey Rose, the rest of the gang is at Mead Hall so I came to see if you wanted to come join us for dinner." Hiccup said. "Snotlout said something about games so I would run."

"Yeah sure I'll go." She told him. "Come on bub, let's go get some dinner." She told Smaug, who shook his head and lay back down.

"Oh don't be like that! Come on mister, up, up." she said as she attempted to make Smaug stand up. He finally did with a grunt and followed Rosethorn and Hiccup; he might as well get some dinner.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

The night was spent laughing and eating, Snotlout exaggerating and boasting like always and Tuffnut was in an incredibly good mood for reasons unknown to the gang.

But as the night wore on, tiredness set in and the teens departed, all going home. But before everyone left, the girls made a plan. Tomorrow was bath day, most vikings just bathed whenever they wanted, or never, but the teenage girls always planned when to go, mostly because that was there time away from the boys. Besides barely anyone on Berk had a bath in his or her home to begin with.

"I'll meet you at the river in the morning." Astrid told Ruffnut and Rosethorn. They both nodded as Astrid walked away, linking arms with Hiccup and dragging him after her.

Snotlout walked home with the twins as he lived close to them, and Fishlegs and Rosethorn walked home together. Both chattered about what was happening with them, Fishlegs was taking an apprenticeship under his father, who was the carpenter and built the houses.

Rosethorn mostly was helping her mother, Ingrid Bardson, the wife of Windstrong Bardson, with baking. Her mother would have been the town baker but it was Berk and sweets were not one the more important items. But Vikings would show up at their house and buy cakes or other things.

As they walked along they passed a rather spaced out Grimhilda. Rosethorn gave her a little wave and a smile. Grimhilda returned the wave and kept walking, her mind wandering. Rosethorn had known Grimhilda for a while now, but she didn't see her much, as she was out hunting or skinning animals. Grimhilda was always nice to talk to, funny, happy go lucky but lived in her own little world sometimes. Never the less they were pretty good friends. Rosethorn watched her walk away, smiling to herself.

Rosethorn turned her attention back to Fishlegs, who was telling her how he finally got Meatlug to fly in a circle. She smiled up at him.

Fishlegs walked Rosethorn to her door and they departed with goodbyes.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Hiccup stopped outside Astrid's house.

"Well goodnight, Astrid." He said a bit shyly.

"Goodnight, Hic…" She said, looking at him expectantly. He looked at her in confusion, unsure of what the look she was giving him meant.

"Do I have something on my face? Or did Snotlout put something on me?" He asked, rubbing his face, to try and get the imaginary substance off his face, and spinning to see if there was anything on his back.

"Uh no, you dork…" She said, rolling her eyes, punching his arm lightly.

"Sorry for asking, and why would you do tha-" he asked while rubbing his shoulder but was interrupted by Astrid's lips.

"You forgot to give me a goodnight kiss…" She said quietly after she pulled away from him. His eyes were a bit wide with surprise.

"You know, you'd think I would catch on faster." He said smiling, that slightly lopsided smile that made Astrid's heart flutter.

"Well goodnight…" She said quietly and went to open her door but she felt a hand grip her wrist. She turned around and to her surprise, Hiccup planted a small chaste kiss on her mouth.

He gave an awkward wave before stumbling away with embarrassment. Astrid put her fingers to her mouth, the feel of his lips on hers still there and walked inside.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

The girls ran toward the water, removing their clothes and jumping into the river with soap gripped in their hands. The river was hidden deep in the forest, away from prying eyes. No one knew about this river, the girls had found it a while back and dubbed it theirs. They had brought their dragons along as well, for extra protection. Smaug prowled around the river, making sure the area was not being watched. He did make an excellent guard dog. Barf and Belch curled up under a tree and Stormfly cleaned herself a little further down stream.

The girls began to scrub themselves, removing the grime and dirt. Soon they were chatting about the latest Berk news.

"So how are you and Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Good." Astrid answered as she untied her braids. The other girls were doing that as well. Ruffnut had the longest hair out of all the girls and enlisted the help of Rosethorn to untangle her hair as Astrid talked about what Hiccup had done last night. Normally she kissed him but when he kissed her it was totally different.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you." Rosethorn said. Her tongue was stuck out slightly with concentration as she started to untangle her own hair. It was much harder to untangle it because it wasn't straight. Ruffnut helped her.

Ruffnuts long gold locks went past her thighs when they were taken out of the monkey fist knots and braids that she always wore. Rosethorns hair went to her elbows but when it was wet and somewhat straightened it went to her butt. Astrid's hair went just above her elbows, making it the most manageable.

After their hair was out they started to clean it, making sure that no knots remained.

"… And then I made him eat a bug!" Ruffnut giggled, finishing her story about how Tuffnut had attempted too play a prank on her but she caught him in the act.

"Nice." Astrid said with a smirk. But Rosethorn didn't answer, instead Ruffnut got a face full of water from Rosethorn and soon the girls were having a water war. When it came to these fights the girls held nothing back. The air was filled with cackles and shrieks as they fought back and forth.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Bath day again. The boys walked through the woods, soap in hand.

"Snotlout, where are we going?" Hiccup asked, not really wanting to be walking through the forest when a perfectly fine river they could bath in was by the village.

"Yeah, why cant we just go to the old one?" Tuffnut asked, equally unhappy.

"Because I found the perfect spot!" Snotlout said, slightly annoyed. "It's great, there's rocks for jumping and it's faster in some parts. I found it when Hookfang dropped me the other day." His ribs still hurt from that fall.

That shut Hiccup and Tuffnut up. Fishlegs just trailed behind not really paying attention to what was happening.

It was silent as they trudged on, the only interruption from Snotlout when he would say they were closer.

As they followed Snotlout blindly, Hiccup swore he heard a sound. Not just any sound but one that sounded like a laugh. He looked around and shook it off. But as they got closer to their destination, the noises came again, becoming clearer with every step. The boys stopped and looked at each other after hearing a particularly loud shriek.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asked.

Another yell answered him, but this one was more distinct.

"That sounded like…. Astrid." Hiccup said, his fear growing. What if something was happening to her? The boys actually didn't know where the girls were at the moment.

He was pulled from his thoughts by another yelp.

"And Ruffnut?" Tuffnut asked, that sound had to be her.

"What if something's wrong? What if they're being attacked?!" Fishlegs asked. He was beginning to get extremely worried.

"Stop it!" Came another yell. But this was a new voice. Rosethorns voice. Fishlegs anxiety skyrocketed when he heard the yell.

"Lets go! C'mon!" Snotlout practically yelled before running towards the sounds. The other boys followed him, their fears growing.

The yells and shrieks became louder and they broke through the forest.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut froze, seeing the girls playing in the water. Their hair and the water covered them to give them some modesty but a terrifying roar came.

The girls stopped what they were doing to see the boys there and each quickly covered themselves and started to scream at boys. The roar had come from Smaug, who instead of attacking the boys, he dove in front of the girls, blocking them from view. The other two dragons looked up at the commotion and saw Smaug "protecting" the girls and flew to the boys, fangs bared and claws out.

By then each boy had figured out what was going on and each boy turned completely red. Fishlegs quickly clapped his hands over his eyes and turned around, as did Hiccup. Snotlout gawked a little before the girls screamed at him to turn and Tuffnut was foaming. He desperately tried to cover the other boy's eyes, not wanting them to his sister like this.

Hiccup and Fishlegs shot off through the forest.

"I swear I didn't see anything, I swear on Odin's eye!" Fishlegs yelled back. Hiccup did the same thing. They were telling the truth, they did in fact not see anything.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were the next to bolt, but as Tuffnut ran, he still had his hands over his eyes and ended up crashing into a tree. He sprung back up and took off again; this time making sure he could see.

"Oh I'm going to MURDER them!" Ruffnut said violently. All the girls were absolutely fuming with anger and embarrassment.

"They are going to pay dearly!" Astrid said. The girls had run out of the water and were getting changed, as Smaug prowled and made sure the boys didn't come back.

"Rose, aren't you mad?!" Ruffnut asked after realizing her shorter friend hadn't spoken.

"Oh course I am. But I think I know how to get back at them." Rosethorn told them, a devious smirk on her lips. The other two girls listened to the plan as everyone braided their own hair again.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Oh gods, we are dead! We are so dead!" Tuffnut said frantically. The girls were going to kill them, no doubt about that.

Currently Snotlout was the only one not hyperventilating.

"C'mon stop saying that. Lets just go have our bath." Snotlout said annoyed.

"Yeah, just so we can be clean at our funerals…" Fishlegs muttered.

They might as well; they had managed to get away from the girls. They trekked to their usual bathing river. Each boy quickly threw off their clothing and jumped into the water, but there minds only thought about their impending doom.

Unbeknownst to them, the girls had followed them. Astrid, Ruffnut and Rosethorn crept silently, making sure they didn't the boys bathing. Each girl got into position and crouched behind bushes. When the moment struck that the guys had their backs turned, the girls quickly snatched their clothing, running off toward the village with it. Each girl immediately burst into laughter, they couldn't wait for the boy's reactions.

Soon the male Vikings were done bathing and they got out only to find their clothing were missing.

"Oh no…" Hiccup said, not a snatch of clothing was left, meaning the boys would have to return to the village… naked.

"The girls must have done this." Fishlegs said out loud. Everything was gone; the only thing left was Hiccups leg. He had taken it off before getting into the river and the girls weren't that cruel as to take it.

"No problem." Tuffnut said, looking relatively unfazed.

"What? There is definitely going to be a problem! We can't waltz into the village naked!" Fishlegs said, clearly annoyed.

"I'll just run to my house and get us some clothes or at least a blanket or something…" He said, already walking to the edge of the forest.

"What a mutton-head…" Snotlout said under his breath.

"Its our only shot." Hiccup said, slightly defeated. Their fates lied in Tuffnut Thorstons hands.

"Ready Tuff?" Hiccup asked him.

"I was born ready!" Tuffnut answered, he loved adrenaline rushes. He then shot off, using his hands to cover as much of himself as he could. Several screams followed as the somewhat nude Thorston ran toward his house. He was almost there, he just had to get through part of the market and he would be at his front door. The girl sat on Rosethorns roof, the boys clothes laid out in front of them and they all cackled as they watched Tuffnut dodge a chicken. He was too far away for them to really see anything.

He was so close. His eyes scanned the people he passed and he laughed at their reactions. His gaze shifted ahead and his smile disappeared and was replace with a terrified look.

Grimhilda stood, admiring some chickens at one of the market tents. She could _not _see him like this. He backpedaled, almost falling down, and ran back towards the forest. She turned just in time to see the butt of the very Viking she liked and couldn't help but laugh as he ran away.

A defeated Tuffnut returned to the boys empty handed. The girls had to come back, right? They weren't just going to leave them there like that. Walking home was not an option so the boys just sat and waited, praying to all the gods they could think of that someone would bring them clothing.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

Ruffnut, Rosethorn and Astrid held their sides laughing. Ruffnut actually managed to fall off the roof, but was still laughing at the bottom. Each one laughed so hard their sides hurt.

Rosethorn looked up to see Grimhilda walking towards the house.

"Hey Grim!" she called in between laughs.

Grimhilda looked to see the girls laughing.

"You saw that too! I thought I was going bonkers…" she called up to the girls and to Ruffnut, who was still on the ground.

"That was great!" Ruffnut said guffawing. Rosethorn wiped a tear from her eye after laughing way too hard and looked at the boys clothing. Ok it was funny, but she felt a little pity for them.

"I'm going to go give them their clothes back." She said.

"Oh, c'mon just a little longer." Astrid said, though she didn't really care.

Rosethorn shook her head and gathered the clothing up in her arms. She then went into her house, down the stairs and out the door towards the woods.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Grimhilda said out loud after seeing Rosethorn walk away. Grimhilda said good-bye to the other girls and walked home, adjusting her new rabbit skin armband.

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

"Hey guys!" Rosethorn called. She put her hands over her eyes to make sure she wasn't going to be scarred by seeing anything.

She heard some sound like people tripping over one another before Hiccup rose from behind a bush, he made sure she didn't see anything, though she couldn't to begin with.

"Oh thank gods." Fishlegs said, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Are all of you there?" she asked, unable to see for herself.

"Yes, can we please have our clothes back now?" Snotlout asked.

"Did you see anything?" she asked them, all of them instantly replied no except for one.

"Well I can't promise you anything…" Snotlout answered smugly. He was rewarded by a smack from all of the boys. "Ok, Fine! I didn't see anything! Happy?"

"No but it will have to do." Rosethorn answered, she quickly bent down and picked up the clothing, her eyes still closed and blindly handed it to them. The boys gladly accepted it.

She began to walk away.

"Just be glad it was me, Astrid and Ruffnut wanted to leave you out here longer." She called over her shoulder

**(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

**Footnote time!**

**Firstly, I want to give a special thanks to Romy, a super sweet girl, who let me use her awesome OC, Grimhilda, in my story. Grimhilda is hers, not mine, so send all the credit her way. I was just lucky enough to be able to put her in my story.**

**You can find her on tumblr, non-heinous is her url, but i'm going to put the link on my profile page because it will not let me save it here.**

**She is an incredible artist and loves HTTYD so perfect combo right there. Go; click the link, its super cool. **

**Long chapter, I was thinking about splitting it up but who has the time for that. **

**Character development on Rosethorns part. Now if you got to the part where she couldn't read until she was 10, that is because she is dyslexic as am I so I wanted to incorporate that into my character. Since this is Viking times, they do not know what dyslexia is, thus they thought she was slow until she learned how to read and blew everyone away.**

**Also, the whole blonde hair thing, to Vikings blonde hair was valued incredibly (yes I did my research). **

**So to wrap up, go check out Romy, live long and prosper and watch for updates. Oh leave reviews as well, its awesome when I get to hear from my readers.**

**Hey, you know that story I said that this was leading up to? if no, go check it out it's called Older and its the contintuation of this story.  
**


End file.
